The Result of Realization
by meeplesforthewin
Summary: Blaine realizes that everything that has been happening has happened for a reason... and he acts on this realization. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SUMMARY BUT I THINK THE STORY'S BETTER xD ONESHOT - complete. T just because.


**A/N: ****I was doing Math. I was bored. I wrote this. Story of an afternoon :P In the hope of enjoyment, I post this :)**

**To know what I think about disclaimers... go to my profile ¬¬**

Blaine watched from the door as Kurt leaned over the table where he was working, his delicate fingers carefully gluing the tiny beads onto the box. He still looked upset about the bird's recent death, but Blaine hoped he could cheer him up with his song selection.

Grinning like an idiot, he walked into the room, feeling as though his feet were floating on air. He was going to sing a duet with Kurt, the boy of his lately realized dreams! He wanted to dance about crazily and flail, but he forced himself not to, trying to appear calm, cool, and collected. Taking a deep breath, he said, "What's that?" - just as if he didn't already know.

"I'm decorating Pavorrati's casket," Kurt said in a small voice.

Blaine came nearer.

"Well finish up -" he winced at how insensitive he sounded "- I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly, expectant. "Do tell," he said invitingly.

Blaine hesitated before saying, "Candles, by Hey Monday."

Kurt's face crumpled, obviously crushed.

"That's a break-up song, Blaine! Why do you want to sing a break-up son with me? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Kurt, we're not even dating."

Blaine blushed, wincing again. He really needed to think through what he said before he said it. He knew he liked Kurt, _really_ liked Kurt; Blackbird had shown him that. Although actually, the song had only confirmed what he had already known, deep down. He was the biggest flirt he knew, and he tended to go overboard when he really liked someone. To be honest, he probably should have realized a long time ago that he liked Kurt. And now Kurt had convinced himself they were going out. He had even _admitted_ his feelings to Blaine in the coffee shop after the disastrous GAP performance, and Blaine had practically ignored him. It wasn't like Blaine didn't feel the same way, and he _did_ want to date Kurt, but it was so _embarrassing_.

He shut his eyes for a second, thinking deeply about what he had been wanting to say. It was as if his mind had built it up behind his back and was now proudly presenting it to him, smirking. Blaine told it to shut up firmly, and opened his eyes.

Kurt had already picked up the unfinished casket and got up to go, looking embarrassed and hurt. Blaine reached out, almost but not quite touching the other boy's hand.

"Kurt, wait. I never thought of you like that before." He swallowed, wanting to get this over with. Kurt probably didn't even like him anymore.

"I know, Blaine, you don't have to say anything else. See you around, Blaine Anderson."

"_Wait_..." Blaine licked his lips. "_Don't go. There's something I need you to know_."

"What is it?" said Kurt, both curiously and impatiently.

Suddenly, Blaine's brain went blank: "Um, it's just, uh... it's, uh, um... shit." _**Coherency, Blaine! Come on!**_

"_I don't know_."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Bye, Blaine -"

_**No! Calm, cool, collected!**_

"_Just wait_!" he burst out desperately. "_Give me a minute. My head's confused but I know there's something in it. Won't you stay_?"

He needed to get this out.

"_Please stay... until I get it clear_."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kurt, sitting back down, looking intently at Blaine with those clear eyes of his so Blaine almost forgot everything in his life, even his earliest memory, which he had sworn not to forget. He took a deep breath.

"_What I'm trying to say is, I'd feel so much better if you would stay here_..." he squinched up his eyes then opened them quickly. "_Even though I was blind before, I've realized there is so much more_ -" _**here I go**_ "- _and it was always deep down in the core of me. I know it now_."

Kurt gasped, looking surprised and a little hopeful.

"_And even though it seems too much to take, there's a feeling I can't seem to shake. I feel like I'm reading the signs 'cause I know_..." he took another, shaky breath, "_I'm coming around_."

He grabbed Kurt's hand impulsively, feeling on a roll, and not caring what the outcome was, because now he was free, and now the words so carefully crafted were spilling out like water from a bottle turned completely upside down.

"_I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be_," he said earnestly, "_when all I needed was the one who was perfect for me; even though it used to seem so wrong_ –" Kurt's eyebrows narrowed, but he was grinning now "- _I've taken you for granted much too long. We're falling right into the denouement, and now... I'm breaking ground_." Blaine paused, faltering a little. But he started again softly, and Kurt joined in, squeezing his hand.

"_Even though I felt it from the start, it's only now we're beating with one heart. I'm sure that now it's time, 'cause I know that I'm_ –"

The jumped in unison. Kurt put a hand over his heart.

"Woah... did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's like our hearts just skipped a beat."

"Well," said Kurt, "that's probably because our hearts are dancing a waltz to a song in 4/4 time, but... I know what you mean. Mine too."

"You could almost say they're beating together."

Blaine wondered for a second if that was too cheesy, but Kurt smiled and whispered, "It's like they've always."

There was a pause as they grinned insanely at each other. Then they said together, quietly, "_I'm coming around_..."

Blaine leaned forward cautiously, letting go of Kurt's hand. Maybe Kurt was just humoring him? Maybe he was just screwing with him? Maybe –

But the other boy closed in quicker, gently killing any thoughts in Blaine's mind as Kurt touched his mouth with his. His lips were just as smooth and as soft as Blaine had imagined them to be, all those times he had stared at them, he couldn't think about anyting else, everything was crumbling, every thought in his head melted into nothing as Kurt kissed him. Then Kurt brought his hand up and cupped his cheek, and Blaine couldn't _breathe_.He pulled away, gasping, and touched his lips with his fingers, trembling. Kurt looked hurt again, wondering.

"What's wrong? Am I... am I a bad kisser?"

He looked so insecure that Blaine hurried to correct him (he would have anyway).

"No, no! Of course not! I just... I... I can't..."

He practically jumped forward towards the boy, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him hard with all the passion he had, and Kurt gave as good as he got. Blaine meant to bite his own lip, but somehow Kurt's got caught in his teeth instead. He didn't seem to mind, kissing Blaine more intensely.

The door banged open, and Dvid and Wes burst in. Blaine and Kurt broke apart guiltily. Kurt wiped his lips on his sleeve self-consciously, then looked at his sleeve, disgusted. The boys who had just come in looked between the two at the table increduously.

"Um..." said David. "Kurt... your Dad's here. And your step-mother. And your

step-brother. They, uh… they would like you to come because…"

He caught sight of Kurt's face and gulped. Blaine glared at them, willing them to just _leave_ already; he wanted to get back to kissing Kurt, damn it! Kurt seemed to have the same idea, his expression already in "if-you-don't-get-the-hell-out-of-here-in-two-seconds-flat-I-will-cut-you-down" mode. David gulped again.

"Um…"

"Later," said Wes, dragging David out the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling dreamily, and Blaine looked back at him.

"Well..." Blaine said feebly. "Well..."

"Now I know why you chose me to sing that song with. But, seriously, a break-up song? What were you thinking of?" Kurt shook his head, glancing down at his fingernails.

Blaine laughed, and muttered, "Well, _you_ think of something better then..." and stopped Kurt from replying by kissing him again. Kurt was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
